


A Co-Production of Their Own

by harlequinfabray



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: Rachel and Jesse welcome their new bundle of joy into the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had really strong Rachel feels today. I miss her.
> 
> This follows my post-Glee headcanon from my story The One, so that's where Blaine and Tracy are haha.

“Just breathe,” Jesse said. He let his wife squeeze his hand as he hurried along side her as a nurse pushed the wheelchair.

            Rachel groaned and clenched her teeth together as another contraction wracked her body. She had forgotten how painful contractions really were.

            “Breathe,” Jesse said again as they were taken into a delivery room.

            “You breathe!” Rachel snapped as Jesse and the nurse helped her stand up from the wheelchair.

            Rachel got situated on the hospital bed and nurses worked around her, getting her hooked up to essential wires, and getting things ready for when the baby arrived. Jesse stood in the corner of the room, waiting for the nurses to finish so he wouldn’t be in their way.

            Rachel was sweaty and irritated at this point from the contractions coming sooner with fewer breaks between, but not being dilated enough to start pushing. Her water had broken at home and Jesse’s brother had offered to clean it up before following them to the hospital.  The waiting room outside was now filled with friends and family; Kurt trying to calm down Rachel’s dads as they paced nervously across the white tiles.

            Jesse sat in a chair at his wife’s side, his hand never letting go of hers. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles and she gave him her best attempt at a smile.

            “We get to keep this one,” Jesse said to her. Rachel managed at actual smile at that.

            “We do,” she said. “Which is kind of scarier than actually giving birth.”

            “Tell me about it,” Jesse said. “Tracy kept Kurt and Blaine awake for days at a time. I’m going to lose precious beauty sleep.”

            Rachel managed a weak chuckle as another contraction wound its way through her body.

            “Oh, this baby better be cute,” she said through clenched teeth.

            “It’s our baby, Rach. Of course it’s going to be cute,” Jesse said.

            Rachel calmed down as the contraction subsided and her head fell back against the pillow.

            Kurt popped his head in the room. “Hey, any progress in here?”

            “Hi, Kurt,” Rachel greeted and held out her free hand for him to come over and hold. He walked over and she squeezed his hand gently.

            “Not really,” she said. “Still not dilated enough. How’re my dads?”

            “Freaking. That’s why they sent me in here,” Kurt said.

            Rachel sighed and turned her head to look at her husband. “I think they’re more scared than we are.”

            “Oh, you’ve got nothing to be scared of,” Kurt said. “You’ve done this before and you two are going to be great parents. You’re already great God parents.”

            “That’s easy, though,” Jesse said. “We just show up and give gifts and play with her. You and Blaine handle the hard stuff.”

            “It is hard. But it’s worth it,” Kurt said and smiled at them encouragingly.

            “Oh!” Rachel said and squeezed both of their hands. Her next contraction was here and it felt worse than the last one.

            “All right,” the doctor said as he walked into the room. “Let’s see how far along we are.”

            _We_?! Rachel wanted to scream. It wasn’t “we,” it was _she_. She was the one who’s body parts were convulsing of their own will. It was her damn cervix that was opening, but not fast enough for her liking. It was her body that was about to pass a human being through it for the second time.

            “I’ll go back out there and update the gang,” Kurt said.

            “Is Tracy here?” Rachel asked as the doctor pulled on his latex gloves.

            “No, she’s with Blaine. Don’t worry, I’ll bring her by once the baby is here,” Kurt said. “Good luck.”

            Rachel tried to relax back against the bed as Kurt left and the doctor lifted up the blanket covering Rachel’s lower half.

            “Okay, I think we’re about ready to push,” the doctor said.

            “Finally,” Rachel sighed. She chose to ignore the “we” this time.

            Rachel pushed and groaned, and between gritted teeth and her forehead dripping sweat, their child finally arrived in the world.

            “Congratulations,” the doctor said, lifting the crying baby for them to see. “You’ve got a beautiful baby boy.”

            Rachel grinned and looked at her son adoringly before turning to look at her husband.

            “We have a son,” Jesse said, smiling back at his wife.

            The nurses cleaned off the newborn and handed him to Rachel in a white blanket with blue stripes, matching the blue of the little cap on his head.

            “Hello,” Rachel said as she looked down at her son in awe. She unwrapped the blanket slightly so she could count that there were ten fingers and ten toes.

            “Hi there, baby boy,” Jesse said. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Rachel and wrapped his arm around her.

            Baby St. James whined and struggled a little as he was passed between his parents, but finally fell quiet and into a calm sleep once he was rested upon his mother’s chest.

            Family from both sides came in and all cooed and awed over the small infant sleeping softly. Kurt got teary while watching his best friend hold her son and Rachel’s fathers were both openly weeping when they each got a chance to hold him.

            “Do we have any names yet?” Jesse’s sister asked.

            Jesse and Rachel exchanged a look before Rachel nodded.

            “William Christopher St. James,” she said.

            “Christopher,” Kurt repeated. He looked at Rachel and Jesse with watery eyes.

            “Mhmm,” Rachel hummed. “Finn’s middle name.”

            Kurt wiped at his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Rachel’s head.

            Jesse’s mother handed the baby to Kurt who beamed down at the small bundle in his arms. William made soft noises as he wiggled slightly in his blanket.

            “Oh boy, Tracy is going to adore you,” Kurt said. “I hope you’re ready. She’s a three-year-old little terror, but you’re going to love her.”

            Kurt handed William back to Rachel who let him rest against her chest again. He quickly fell back into a peaceful sleep.

            “Welcome to the world, little boy,” Rachel whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote St. Berry before but they're too cute! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
